1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image communication apparatuses including digital multifunction peripherals (MFP) require maintenance management (maintenance operation) for performance retention and functional advancement. Each function unit of the MFP is checked and components necessary to be replaced are replaced in the maintenance operation.
Normally, the power to the MFP is temporarily stopped while the maintenance operation is performed so that the MFP does not fail during the operation. Thus, although it is desirable to keep the MFP in a state where communication of facsimile or electronic mail is always possible from the viewpoint of business operations, communication is not possible with the MFP while it is under the maintenance operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-264455 discusses a method to be used when a problem occurs with a function of an image communication apparatus including a facsimile communication function. By rendering only the failure-detected function inoperable, the maintenance operation of the image communication apparatus is performed without stopping the operation of other functions. According to this method, facsimile communication is possible even if power to each unit is stopped while the maintenance operation is performed, as power is continuously supplied to the communication unit that performs the facsimile communication.
However, according to the above-described conventional technique, if power to a unit, which manages communication history information of facsimile, or electronic mail communication is stopped, continuity of the communication history information managed by such a unit and communication history information which is generated if facsimile or electronic mail communication is performed by a communication unit while the maintenance operation is performed cannot be obtained.